The kiss of Change
by puppylover4091
Summary: Ino wasn't sure if Sasuke was going crazy or had a slight buzz, but he was kissing her, passionately if she might add. She decided to divulge into this one kiss, because he wasn't one for meaningless gestures of any sort. His soft, thin lips tasted strongly of peppermint, but that was fine with her, because it reminded her that this, indeed, is not a dream... or nightmare. SasuIno
1. Peppermint

**(A/N):**

**Rewritten**

**Summary: Ino wasn't sure if Sasuke was going crazy or had a slight buzz, but he was kissing her, passionately if she might add. She decided to divulge into this one kiss, because he wasn't one for meaningless gestures of any sort. His soft, thin lips tasted strongly of peppermint, but that was fine with her, because it reminded her that this, indeed, is not a dream... or nightmare.**

**Warning: Cursing, suggestive themes, ect. Sasuke's a bit ooc(sorry), some Sakura & Karin bashing**

**Pairing(s): SasuIno, SasukeXIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, others revealed throughout the story**

**'= thoughts**

Ino Yamanaka had changed.

She still remains perky and bubbly, but for all the right reasons now. To put it simply she dropped her obsession with the brooding Uchiha and devoted her much needed education. Maybe that's how she became an A and B student, and somehow wormed her way up to star player of the school's all girl soccer team.

Hell, Ino didn't know, because it was such a blur. However, it wasn't like one day she just decided to ditch her idiotic fangirling, but she didn't resolve to do it either. It was after a heart wrenching Wednesday in which Sakura had confessed her infinite love for the ignorant Uchiha with a tear stained face and the fondest of smiles, completely ignorant to the fact that her love was one sided, did Ino vow to stop vying for the Uchiha's affection for her best friends sake.

So now Ino lounged her bed staring at her reflection in the lavender rimmed mirror.

_'I have most definitely changed'_

She still donned her tight, high ponytail with the signature bang, but sometimes it reminded her of her former self too much, so she took to wearing t down often. She sometimes wore it crinkly, dead straight, or her favorite; curly. Add to this the soft pink highlights on the tips, that Sakura had somehow convinced her to get right before their Pink and Lavender Bash.

The black skinny jeans with various rips on the knee area, the equally black Green Day band tee, and soft, fuzzy black socks pretty much summed up her wardrobe for the night. Many of Ino's dresses, skirts, and shorts met the trash can as she deemed most of them too short or too skimpy. About half of her wardrobe now consisted of skinny jeans and band tees. She still wore skirts and dresses though, only as long as they're appropriate length and such.

As for academics, the Yamanaka living room was now filled to the brim with certificates and awards on Ino's behalf, almost equivalent to the amount from her younger years. You know, before the whole fangirling epidemic was popular.

Ino had to agree and then some with the statement that change isn't hard. Having to bring up those failing grade took a lot of patience and endurance, two things she hadn't started off with, but developed, eventually. The soccer team was no joke either, seeing as she had never received any of those nasty, marring bruises before in her life, well until now. At first she had screamed bloody murder and accidentally gave Tenten a black eye in her little fit when she fell and somehow scraped her knee. Now she brushed them off without second thought, along with the fact that her left leg is littered with bandages.

"Hey Pig, you should wear this, it makes your boobs look bigger" Sakura came padding out of Ino's walk in closet holding a black cocktail dress.

"I don't feel like changing forehead" Ino muttered crossing her arms over her chest with no self conscience intent.

'Besides if anyone needs to make their breast look bigger it's you'The blond thought bitterly.

"Suite yourself, you won't mind me wearing it then" Sakura shrugged with an almost non-existent smirk as she held the dress up to her slender frame, did a quick once over chewing on her bottom lip in contemplation before grinning in approval.

Having missed her long locks the Pinkette grew them back out, but stopped mid back. Sakura became more of a girly girl clashing with Ino's slight newfound tomboy appearance. The cherry blossom reasoned the more skin visible the better, which is why she took every opportunity presented to show more skin than usual. Her puppy-love for Sasuke developed into something infinite giving her all the reason to never give up on the aloof boy, albeit this Sakura had developed a sense of promiscuity. Though not as bad as other girls in this sense, but still it was there. Despite all of this she and Ino remained as close as ever, fallouts and all.

"Why so self conscience tonight, Sakura?" Tenten raised a brunette brow fiddling with her belly button piercing.

Tenten was still the same old tomboy. With a lot of convincing though, the girls had got the girl to wear shorts, with white currently being her favorite. Yes, there was still a sense of feminine attributes down in there that wore a little bit of makeup and adored shoulder bags, or maybe it was just to appease Neji. Whatever the case she was broadening her horizons, in a Tenten way, and people we're starting to like it.

"B-b-besides S-Sakura-Chan you always look p-pretty " Hinata spoke up buttoning her lavender sweater.

Innocent and naive little Hinata remained so, even in her now three year relationship with Naruto. A newfound confidence accompanied the relationship, and soon Hinata found herself coming out of her shell, with a little help from her Naruto-Kun of course. Hinata soon found herself captain of the volleyball team, along with a star soccer player alongside best friends Tenten and Ino.

"Thanks Hina-Chan, but we're in high school, pretty isn't going to cut it anymore" Sakura offered the Hyuga girl a small smile as she threw the dress over her shoulder while running a brush through her silky locks.

"Besides I think Sasuke-Kun would prefer sexy over pretty anyway" She muttered slipping out of the room.

As soon as the last spec of pink was seen the trio shared knowing looks.

"She sure is strung on him" Hinata qipped, nervously nipping at her fingertips.

"She loves him" Ino shrugged with a less than chipper smile.

"Well, let her" Tenten shrugged.

"Tenten!" Ino exclaimed pushing the brunette lightly.

"What? Come on Ino, she's beyond help! We all know how she is about that bastard. If she doesn't want any help, then don't help her. Apparently she's in love with him, so let her be" Tenten snapped, obviously irritated, jumping form the lavender comforter and marching out of the room.

"S-s-she didn't mean any of that, s-she's just irritated with Neji" Hinata muttered after a small silence, before joining Tenten downstairs.

Ino let out an exasperated sigh, grabbing her keys and slipping on her all black Converse, pausing once to run a hand through her tangled locks.

"Come on Pig we're waiting on you!" Sakura's shrill voice only ceased to rattle her up even more.

_'This is going to be a long night'_

The party was at Kiba's house. His parents were always out of town, and Kiba, being the party animal he is, takes every opportunity he can get. Of course falling victim to his sister, Hana's, blackmail afterward, but in the end it was always worth it.

Don't get Ino wrong she was just as much as party animal as Kiba, but tonight she just wasn't in the mood. Somehow the girls convinced her to come, only resulting in them ditching her for their boyfriends or in Sakura's case to pursue Sasuke, which brings her to the conclusion of:

_'Why did I even come in the first place?'_

Greeted at the door by none other than a grinning Kiba with Akamaru peeking around his heels.

"Party's just started ladies!" He exclaimed over the noise jerking a thumb inside the house signaling them to come in.

As soon as they stepped into the house Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata parted ways.

'I should have saw that one coming' Ino sighed shffling into the crowd of sweaty, gyrating teenagers.

She really wasn't in the mood for a party; she just wanted some fresh air. With that in mind she managed to worm her way through the crowded house lake covering the backyard of the Inuzuka Manor.

As of now the crystalline like water and the soft chirping of the crickets lifted the young Yamanaka girl's spirit better than any party could, mostly because she was seeking solace in the eerily silent lake. Okay, so maybe eerily silent wasn't the way to go due to the occasional booming of the music.

_Bzz,bzz,bzzz_

The vibration of the blonde's Blackberry startled the girl out of her wits, initially sending the girl tumbling into the awaiting lake, except she didn't fall face first into crystal clear waters, because a pair of strong albeit lanky arms held firlmy on her waist before pulling her back gently.

"Careful... Yamanaka"

That voice sent her stomach hurling into a horrible fit. Ignoring the flush she was sure was adorning her cheeks she whirled around to face none other than her previous obsession.

"I..You.I-Uh thanks Uchiha-San" She cracked a small smile tinged with relief that she hadn't completely embarrassed herself in front of the raven haired teen.

"Uchiha-_San_?" The Uchiha boy raised a raven brow at the honorific. That's when Ino noticed the beer bottle he held lazily by his side.

"Uhh-W-hat did you- I mean is there-?" Ino stuttered obviously flustered, the dark haired teen also noted the way her eyes focused on the alcohol bottle that his lips had yet to touch.

"Sasuke is fine"

"Just Sasuke" He added as an afterthought before holding the medium sized bottle up to the girl's rosy red face.

"As for this, I don't drink. That idiotic Kiba shoved t at me on my way here" He explained oddly enough all the while trying to comprehend his own indifferent behavior.

Ino honestly was a bit awestruck, and for a second thought Sasuke might be lying, because why on earth was he talking to her, let alone explaining himself?

"Heh that's Kiba for you, I-"

_Bzz,bzz,bzz_

**_Incoming Call Forehead girl..._**

It only took a second for Ino to register the fact that her phone was indeed snatched right fro her hands, by Sasuke Uchiha at that!

"Hey! You can't just snatch people's phones!" Ino exclaimed trying, unsuccessfully, to grab her vibrating cell phone from the scrutinizing Uchiha.

'Annoying' Sasuke's face scrunched up in aggravation and a hint of anger as he read the caller I.D.

"Give that back jerk!"

'Curse my shortness' Ino thought bitterly as she repeatedly hopped up in attempts to slap the phone out of the irate boys hands.

"Hn" With that the raven haired boy took to raising the phone higher in attempts to tease the Yamanaka further.

"Don't mess with me Uchiha!-"

"Ino-Pig! Where are you?" Sakura's shrill voice rang in the nighttime air, leaving the Yamanaka and Uchiha in a few seconds of tense silence before Ino cupped her hand over her mouth in effort to call out to her pink haired friend only to have the now alert Uchiha slap his pale hand over her mouth, initially startling the poor girl.

"Mmph!-"

"Shh!" Sasuke hissed pushing the confused blonde to the ground in a crouching position.

"I thought I saw her come out here" Sakura's voice sounded a bit deflated with a hint of disappointment as the sound of her heels clacking back in the direction of the crowded house died down.

Sasuke immediately let out a sigh of relief standing up quickly to double check that the banshee- er... annoying pink haired girl had indeed returned to the party.

Ino, still shell shocked, hadn't even registered what happened until she stood up, slowly, only to be yanked forward by Sasuke.

She would have let out a startled shriek if she hadn't been so confused by the fact that Sasuke was practically dragging her toward the left side of Kiba's house, which is currently filled to the brim with a variety of cars.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" It came out as more of a panicked whimper, but as of now she didn't care.

"You don't want to be at this party, and neither do I so we're leaving" He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But-" Ino began to protest only to be abruptly cut off by the Uchiha boy.

"Hinata is with Naruto, Tenten is with Neji, and Sakura is probably making out with Kiba now since she couldn't find me" He stated in a dull, bored tone again is if it were obvious.

_'Damn, he's good'_

Ino hadn't even noticed they were at his car until Sasuke's irritated sigh snapped her back into reality. He was holding the door open with an irritated glare.

"Well, aren't you going to get in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Ino scurried in as not to annoy the raven haired boy even more.

"You are such an idiot" She heard him mutter before slamming the door shut.

Strangely enough she found herself blushing at the insult. 

**_Fiction and reality collide_**  
><strong><em>Faceless and so busted up inside<em>**  
><strong><em>You've been searching you've been crying out<em>**  
><strong><em>Will you be destroyed by all your doubt?<em>**

"Ohh, I love this song!" Ino exclaimed , turning up the radio impetuously, forgetting for a split second that she was in Sasuke Uchiha's car. She flinched when his gaze was directed upon her expecting an unbearable glare or a nasty tongue lashing for touching his radio, but let out a small breathe of relief when he just stared at her blankly.

Relaxing in her seat slightly Ino began singing the tune Sasuke immediately recognized. However, Ino's singing didn't shokc him neither did the fact that she knew the song, but what had the Uchiha really on the edge was that her voice sounded so familiar, almost too familiar. The way Ino sung the song made her voice appear softer.

It was like Mikoto Uchiha was sitting in the passenger seat instead of the delicate blonde. As soon as the wave of nostalgia began creeping up is when Sasuke found himself cutting the radio off much to the blonde's dismay.

"I don't like the way you sing" No sooner than the words slipped his lips did he realize how asshole-ish it sounded, sure he could be an ass if he wished, but that was just plain rude, but then again why did he care?

"I mean it wasn't bad, it was just too...familiar" Oddly enough he felt the weight off being a jerk lifted off his shoulders as the frown slipped off Ino's face only to be replaced by a curious look, he deemed confusion better than frowning any day.

"We're here, get out" He snarled suddenly upset with his self for caring if he hurt the girl's feelings or not.

Now used to his bi-polar-ish behavior, but not his fast paced movements she slit out of the car rapidly and scurried to catch up with the snappish male.

"Che, your so annoying" He muttered glancing back at the scurrying girl.

"Your annoying...Uchiha!" She snapped crossing her arms with a heated glare, like she was going to take anymore of his bs.

"Hn, that just proves my point" He smirked shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Oh? Well, look at me i'm Sasuke Uchiha i'm so hot and my hair sticks up like a chicken's ass!" She mimicked him by shoving her hands in her pockets and imitating his brooding look.

She snickered when his eye twitched showing that she had succeeded in wounding his ego, just slightly.

However, her victory was short lived when she felt herself being gripped up by her collar. Letting out a startled cry she held back a whimper when her panicked, wide eyes met menacing onyx.

'Great, I pissed of Sasuke Uchiha, now i'm gonna die'

Expecting her impending death Ino clenched her eyes shut in preparation.

Her stomach dropped however when she was met with laughter, but not just any laughter, Sasuke Uchiha's laughter. It was melodic and smooth, and Ino found she quite liked t. She even leaned in closer to hear the rare factor. Of course the raven haired teen laughed, but it was rare, almost as much as his smile, mostly it was caused by none other than Naruto, so Ino basked in the rarity she caused.

'Heh, I made him laugh' Ino thought gingerly, but outwardly she was grinning like an idiot.

Once his laughter died down Ino realized that he had long since dropped her and was currently walking away.

"Hey, wait up!"

Either Ino was a freakin comedian or Sasuke was slightly buzzed, because twice that night Sasuke laughed- and Ino basked in it. 

"Wow" Ino breathed staring at the graffiti marring the worn down cracking brick walls.

Her tirade with the brooding Uchiha boy ended with them on some old abandoned buildings surrounded by graffiti- Sasuke's graffiti apparently.

"You did all this by yourself?" She asked in awe, jaw hanging open slightly, as she reached out to confirm the art wasn't popping out on her. It as just so...real.

"Hn" Came the solid response accompanied by the wishing of the can as he finished working on his latest..er piece.

"They're all so beautiful Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed, moving over slightly. One piece in particular had caught her eye.

Many of the pictures depicted very... depressing scenes, but the essence was very beautiful and realistic, but this piece had Ino's brow raised to the highest degree.

There was a crowd of girls, teenagers by their height, Ino immediately recognized the pink blur with emerald eyes as Sakura, then there was one with choppy red hair and piercing eyes she recognied as Karin, a hotheaded Sasuke fan girl from school. In the midst of it all stood Ino with her tight purple skirt and short cut purple top, tight ponytail and fierce blue eyes, but there was also another Ino. The other Ino wore a plan white t shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and she held onto the Ino in the crowds hand as if leading her away form the crowd.

Pretty self explanatory for Ino, but how the hell he did all this with graffiti was beyond her.

"If you haven't figured it out by now that's you, Yamanaka" Sasukes drawn out voice cut into her slight daze.

She glared at him promptly for basically insinuating her to be an idiot.

"I know that, and it's Ino!" She snarled poking him in the chest much to his amusement.

"Ino"

Ahh, and there goes the rapid case of butterflies and a blush in Ino's case.

"Hey, what about that one, can I see it?" She question trying to side step him, only to fail miserably.

"You'll see it when we come back" He rolled his eyes with a small smirk at her peeking only to find sheetlike material covering that part of the wall.

'We? Next time? I'll see n-next time?'

"Y-y-you're bringing me back?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Came the snarky reply as his brow creased in irritation.

Before Ino could even blink Sasuke had shoved her against the wall and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Initiate panicked Ino, she was about to kick Sasuke in his faimly jewels or bite his hands before she heard a deep, gruff voice.

"There's no one up there, come on lets go!" She heard some muffled words after that, then what sounded like faint footsteps.

She let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding, then flushed upon realizing that Sasuke was still pressed against her.

"Uhm, Sasuke you can get off me now. They're gone-"

She wish she could of finish that sentence, but she couldn't because Sasuke's lips... were pressed... firmly... to hers. Shell shocked would be an understatement to describe the Yamanaka at this point.

'What the hell?'

Ino wasn't sure if Sasuke was going crazy or really had a slight buzz, but he was kissing her, passionately if she might add. She

decided to divulge into this one kiss, because he wasn't one for meaningless gestures of any sort. His soft, thin lips tasted

strongly of peppermint, but that was fine with her, because it reminded her that this, indeed, is not a dream... or nightmare. 

**(A/N):**

**RW (Means rewritten)**

**The original song used for this chapter was Papa Roach- Last Resort**


	2. The cat is out of the bag

"Come on Hina, pick up!" Ino exclaimed. She had called Hinata four times, she knew it was early, but she had to tell somebody.

It had been a day since her and Sasuke kissed and she hadn't told a soul. She had wanted to tell Tenten and Hinata when she got back to the party, but they had left with their boyfriends. When she got home she was to drained and fell asleep as soon as her face hit her pillow. She knew NOT to tell Sakura, she would be so heartbroken.

It had been eating at her and she had to tell somebody, or she would go insane!

"Hello?" came a soft voice.

"Hina! I've been trying to reach you for the past thirty minutes, I know its early and all, but jeez!" Ino let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry Naruto-Kun was telling about this new ramen flavor, what's on your mind?"

"Sasuke kissed me!" Ino said quickly, finally getting the burden off of her chest.

"Oh my gosh! I saw you two leaving last night but I forgot to ask you about it, so are guys going out now?" There was a long pause.

Ino didn't know where she and Sasuke stood. He had kissed her, but after that he didn't say anything except for a quiet "Goodnight".

"Hina I have to go" She hung up before Hinata could even say goodbye.

Ino couldn't shake this feeling. It was nagging at her, but she couldn't help thinking about it. There were so many questions she didn't have answers to.

Ino Yamanaka was confused.

'_Where do you and I stand Sasuke?'_

She decided it was best to think about it later, she didn't want to be late for school.

She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. Wrapping her purple towel around her body, she rummaged through her closet for something to wear. Eventually she settled on a khaki skirt that stopped just above her knees, a navy sweater with a white tank underneath, and navy Converse. Scurrying downstairs, she quickly put her hair into a sloppy bun.

She entered the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. She sighed ripping it off.

_**Ino**_

_**Out of town for a couple of days, sorry I couldn't tell you in person**_

_**Don't do anything I wouldn't!**_

_**Love Mom**_

'_Whatever'_ Ino thought dryly.

Her mom had been home less and less ever since her dad got drafted. Whenever she was home she ignored Ino. If she did talk to Ino it was rare and she was drunk. Trying not to dwell on her thoughts she grabbed a bottle of water and her bag, heading out the door.

Ino instantly felt refreshed when the sunlight hit her skin.

"Woah, it's a beautiful day" Ino marveled.

"tche, today is such a drag" the lazy, drawling voice of her best friend broke her thoughts. Shikamaru came strolling by. Him and Ino remained friends over the years, growing even closer. There were even rumors that they were a couple, but they dismissed them every chance they got, and eventually they dispersed.

"Hey, wait up!" Ino exclaimed speed walking toward her best friend. She falls into stride with him.

'He walks just like Sasuke-Kun' Ino thought, or atleast she thought. Shikamaru looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I thought you said you didn't like Sasuke anymore?" Shikamaru stated while stuffing his hands into his khaki cargos.

"I…. I didn't, but last night had such a good time at Kiba's party! We sang Last Resort, he showed me his graffiti art, an-an-and we kissed!" Ino stammered. "I almost couldn't believe it Shika-Kun" she muttered.

"He kissed you?" Shikamaru asked now seeming generally interested.

"Y-yeah" she couldn't help stuttering she was flustered.

"So you two are dating now?" he asked raising a brow.

"I don't know. I-I mean I" Ino rambled. Her cheeks heating up from embarrassment so she decided on shrugging.

"You don't know if you two are dating, but he kissed you?" Shikamaru asked slowly.

"The only thing he said after the kiss was 'goodnight' when he dropped me off" she explained.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, and Ino was glad. She needed time to think.

Her feelings for Sasuke had been reignited, but this time they were stronger. The crush she had on him when she was younger was naïve and stupid; it was based on his appearance and status. This time she had a little glimpse of his personality; he could be laugh and have fun, even if he called her an idiot while doing so.

Uchiha Sasuke actually talking to her was a surprise, but him kissing her was totally unexpected! Ino didn't know what to make of it. She wished she knew of the Raven haired boy's actual feelings for her. She was open to a relationship, if he was willing. As much as she wanted that something was nagging at her that didn't hit her until now; _Haruno Sakura._

Ino and Sakura had rekindled their friendship in seventh grade and had been close ever since, that is until Sakura's new change in personality. Sakura had changed; she had become fake and slutty. To put it frankly Ino despised fake and slutty Haruno Sakura, but they were still best friends. Ino heard all of the gossip Sakura spread about her, including the one about her and Shikamaru, yet she still found herself attached at the hip to the pinkett. Ino figured that sweet, innocent Sakura was still deep down in there waiting to come back, but she was starting to doubt herself.

Through all of this Sakura still kept her eyes on a certain raven haired boy. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had tried several times to convince Sakura to forget about Sasuke, nicely in Ino's case because no matter how bitchy she was the pinkett was sensitive, but all of their attempts were unsuccessful. Ino assumed Sakura's change in behavior was due to a rumor that Sasuke dated Karin and Sakura assumed she would have a chance with Sasuke if she was like Karin. Despite the ups and downs she was Ino's best friend and she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Ino was so caught up in her thoughts she ran straight into a wall. She scrunched her eyes expecting to hit the solid concrete, but yet again a strong pair of arms caught her.

"Forget how to use your feet Yamanaka?" came a deep voice, his breathe tickling her ear.

"Uh" Her cheeks were red and she was twiddling her hands; Ino Yamanaka was flustered.

He helped her up, looking her up and down while she brushed herself off.

"Oh uhm m-m-morning S-sasuke" she stuttered.

"Stop stuttering, it makes you look stupid" he commanded, grabbing her tiny hand in his.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Ino stammered confused but not pulling her hand away.

"Hn? Walking you to class" he stated calmly as if unaware of Ino's shrieks of protest.

"That's okay Sasuke really I-"

"Shut up Yamanaka" he commanded ending her verbal protests. She began trying to get her hand free, but the harder she tried the tighter his hold got. Eventually, she gave up and began silently praying that Sakura hadn't come to school today.

"Sasuke, please, what if Sakura sees us?" Ino pleaded.

"Who cares?" Sasuke asked annoyed that Ino actually cared what the annoying pink haired girl thought.

"I do" Ino muttered.

"Well, you shouldn't" Sasuke snapped. Ino instantly stopped all protests.

'_I shouldn't?'_

"Wh-why do you care?" Ino snapped raising her voice above the noise in the halls.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The people in the crowded hallway staring and the uncomfortable silence were too much.

Ino Yamanaka was _embarrassed. _

"What are you all staring at?" Sasuke demanded, almost instantly the halls went back to normal, everyone afraid to annoy the Uchiha.

"S-sorry" Ino muttered receiving a 'Hn' in return. She decided to just let him lead her, no protests.

Ino felt her heart thumping as if it was going to jump out of her chest. The pair nearing the classroom, to the class they shared with the girl Ino feared seeing as of right now; Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke pushed the door open to the classroom and Ino swore her heart _**dropped.**_

Ino was pretty sure the people on the other side of the world heard Sakura's scream. It was the shrillest and ear piercing shriek Ino had ever heard. It made Ino's heart sink and fist ball at the same time.

'_Sakura wouldn't be stupid enough to fight me over Sasuke' _

Ino thought and hoped at the same time. She had almost assured herself, but by Sakura's approach she began second guessing herself.

"PIG! HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY SASUKE-KUN! YOU CALL YOURSELF A TRUE FRIEND! YOU-YOU-YOUR NOTHING BUT A WHORE!" Ino was sure her eardrums would burst.

"I-i-I'm sorry I-" Ino began but Sasuke sharply cut her off.

"You're not seriously going to apologize are you, idiot? Go away Sakura you're annoying and stupid. I don't like you when are you going to get that through that thick head of yours?" his voice was calm, but by Sakura's expression sasuke's words had cut, **deep**. Ino even felt a little hurt and he wasn't even addressing her.

"Sakura it's not-" Ino was again cut off.

"Are you two dating?" Sakura's voice was so low Ino had to strain to hear her. It surprised her because the usually loud and energetic Sakura's voice was emotionless. It made Ino scared of what was running through her best friend's head.

'_Don't do anything stupid Sakura'_ Ino prayed.

"N-n-"

"Hn, that's none of your business" Sasuke cut in.

"Tell me!" Sakura shrieked at Ino knowing she wouldn't get an answer from the stoic Uchiha.

"Sakura I-"

"Yes" Ino hated that Sasuke felt the need to justify his answer, no it wasn't the way he answered 'yes', it was the way he pulled her close into his strong arms and sealed his answer with a kiss.

Ino had seen Sakura cry plenty of times over boys dumping her or new rumors that spread about her, but this time it was different. This time it looked as if Haruno Sakura'sworld had crashed. Ino had been there every single time Sakura shed a tear, to comforst and console her, but this time she was afraid to go near her. The way the pinkett's face looked dead, void of any emotion or maybe it was the way she hadn't moved since the kiss. Ino figured it had to do with the way her emotionless face burned holes into her or the way that single tear slid down her face and she made no attempt to stop it.

"Sakura i-"

"You're not sorry! Don't you dare say it! You think just because you changed the way you look and act Sasuke is instantly going to fall for you! You really think he's into you? He probably wants to just screw you, since that's all your good for!"

To say Sakura hit a nerve would be an understatement. She may have hit more than a nerve, but Ino could now relate to her; Ino Yamanaka felt as if her world had come crashing down.

Time felt as if it had stopped. Sakura's words rang in her ears again and again, to the point where Ino felt it was all she could hear.

"_You think just because you changed the way you look and act Sasuke is instantly going to fall for you!"_

"_You really think he's into you?" _

"_He probably wants to just screw you, since that's all your good for!"_

Her words stung to the point where Ino felt she was suffocating. When Ino felt that lone tear roll down her pale check is when she released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"It's not like that Ino" Sasuke assured her quietly.

"I know Sasuke-kun" she said barely above a whisper. Ino felt, no she KNEW it wasn't like that.

She was frustrated, sad, and upset all at the same time. It was the last straw and someone was going to feel her wrath, and that person just happened to be her best friend; Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura, you're supposed to be my best friend and you do this? All over some boy who doesn't even like you! Gosh, can't you just be happy for me, your best friend? Who's always there for you when you're crying? Who stands up for you when people can you a whore? Who? Me, and never once have you returned the favor! I'm making myself look dumb, putting my life on hold to help you! My gosh Sakura can't you see Sasuke doesn't and never will want you!" Ino know she sounded harsh, but it was for her own good.

She was sick. She was sick of sakura's bull, sick of putting her life on hold, and most of all sick of being ran over. She was sick and that's exactly what she let Sakura know.

"Bitch!"

Next to Sasuke kissing her this was something Ino hadn't expecting. She hadn't even felt the force, because she was still numb from the stinging of the words. She hadn't heard the crunching sound of the pinkett's fist connect with her nose. No, it hadn't occurred to Ino until she saw red liquid pour from her nose.

_Sakura Haruno had punched Ino Yamanaka._

At this point Ino wished she hadn't come to school today. She wished Sakura hadn't come to school today. She wished a crowd hadn't formed around the two. She wished the teachers were there. She wished Sasuke would have ignored her today. She wished she wouldn't have just plain out refused. She wished she hadn't seen Sasuke that night, that she would have just fell face first into the lake.

_Ino Yamanaka wished she hadn't kissed Sasuke Uchiha, because that was a kiss of change._

Ino was against fighting, but she **did** believe in self defense.

It was like Tenten had taken over Ino's body, because this wasn't Ino. The way she gave Sakura a black eye, pink strands of hair scattered on the floor, the cause being her tender hands, or maybe it was the way she she pushed Sakura over Kakashi's desk. It was like she had blood lust, she must have the way her best friend's blood covered her hands. She wasn't snapped out of her reverie by screams of protest, the aching pain in her nose and stomach, or Sakura's trash talk. Her reverie didn't break when Tsunade screamed at her and suspended her for three days, when Sasuke skipped class to visit her in the nurse's office, or when she attended the rest of her classes.

It hit her when she was on her way to lunch, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Ino Yamanaka had a past, and she felt as if she was about to relive it. She did what she felt was best in her situation; she ran.

She heard footsteps behind her, but that didn't stop her she just ran even faster. She didn't stop when Hinata and Tenten called out for her not even when Sasuke called out for her. She didn't stop at the stairs, or when she reached the roof of the school. She stopped when she reached the edge, almost falling over when a strong pair of hands caught her for what seemed like the fifth time in her lifetime.

"SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING SASUKE! SHE'S GOING TO TELL EVERYONE! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO LOOK AT ME DIFFERENTLY! WHY AM I SO STUPID? I-I" Her rant was cut off when she chocked on her sobs.

"Ino"

His voice was surprisingly soft, or maybe it was her ears wanting to hear someone console her. It could have been the way he held her close, while she got snot and hot tears on his navy shirt. The way he rubbed her back soothingly. The way his scent tingled her bandaged nose. The way he laced his large hand in her soft pale one.

It was definitely the way he said her name.

"_Ino"_

That's when Ino realized:

_She was not alone. _


	3. Old Ino is out to play

It had been a month, one whole month, but it seemed like a year to Ino. A month since the fight, since her and Sasuke started going out, and a month since Ino started isolating herself. The days seemed to drag on slowly, and they seemed like hell to Ino. She was depressed, but she didn't know why, she assumed it was because all of the changes in her life.

Ino closed her eyes and sank deeper into her bed.

She remembered trying to make amends with Sakura. It might sound stupid after such a big fight, but Sakura knew all of her darkest secrets, some even Hinata and Tenten didn't know. She had to admit a small part of her was truly sorry and wanted her best friend back, even if Sakura was slutty and bitchy. Sasuke said the small part of her was stupid, but she really did miss Sakura.

Sakura would even look at her!

***FlashBack***

"_Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked quietly._

"_I need my best friend Sasuke" Ino tried to convince herself more than him._

"_You don't need her to be you Ino" Sasuke grabbed her hand as she stood up from the lunch table, his onyx eyes capturing her gaze._

"_She's my best friend" Ino stated firmly. She took a deep breath and started toward Sakura's table._

_The table was in the shape of a circle. On it sat small trays with salads, girls with makeup caked to the brim, and it smelled heavy of perfume. In the midst of it all sat Karin and Sakura._

_Ino slowly approached Sakura. She was hesitant because all eyes were on her, not only from the girls at the table, but everyone in the cafeteria. News of the fight had spread fast, and everyone was eager for a rematch._

"_Sakura, can we talk?" Ino whispered leaning next to Sakura._

"_Karin, I love your skirt!" The pinkett exclaimed._

"_Please Sakura" Ino pleaded, she was embarrassed, but her desperation to rekindle their friendship outweighed that._

"_It's cute right? I wonder if Sasuke-Kun likes it." Karin tapped her chin in mock thought. _

'_Are they doing this on purpose?' Ino clinched her fist._

"_Oh Karin I don't think you should be worrying about Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said._

"_Whys that?" Karin questioned._

"_Sasori-Kun is coming back!" Sakura chirped._

_Ino's throat went dry._

'_No' she tried to convince herself._

"_Oh my Gosh! When? How do you know?" Karin was practically bouncing in her chair._

"_Monday"_

_As soon as the words left the pinketts glossy lips Ino's world went black, but as usual a strong pair of arms caught her._

**He** was coming back.

The guy who ruined her life last year and still haunted her. His touch would make her curl to his whim and make her despise him all at the same time. She would do anything for him. She wanted to escape him, but runaway with him at the same time. He had done so many horrible things to her, but she found herself attached to him, bonded.

She loved him and despised his very existence.

Her past with him ran deep. She hadn't even come to terms with her past herself; she definitely wasn't ready for everyone else to know! Sakura had said Monday, it was Saturday, she had plenty of time to prepare herself, but what she really wanted was a break from it all.

The doorbell rang breaking her thoughts. She walked sluggishly downstairs and answered the door.

"Ino!" Greeted a hyperactive blonde.

"Naruto-kun not so loud!" Ino scolded.

"Sorry" He grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck.

"It's okay, come on in" Ino opened the door wider and let the boy in.

Naruto had changed a lot since they were younger. He had become more mature, even though he could still be loud, Ino didn't mind though she could be loud herself. People used to make fun of the boy a lot when they were younger, but that came to an end when Sasuke stood up for him in fifth grade. The two have been best friends, though they won't admit it, ever since. Ino had to admit Naruto had become quite handsome too, but she believed that he belonged with Hinata.

"So what's up Naruto?" She sat on a stool watching the boy dig through her cabinets for Ramen.

"The gang is going out for ramen and they sent me over here to get you out of your emoness!" He exclaimed, spilling water and knocking bowls over.

"Emoness? Naruto-Kun I'm not emo" Ino was depressed, not emo.

"Whatever you call it, Sasuke-Teme must be rubbing off on you, now go get ready!" he commanded pushing Ino toward the stairs.

She quickly ran upstairs and slid her burgundy Converse. Looking herself over; she had on a white tank, a burgundy skirt, and a tan shoulder bag. She decided she looked good enough and quickly ran downstairs.

"You look good Ino-Chan" Naruto mumbled full a mouth full of Ramen.

Ino couldn't help but blush at Naruto's compliment.

"Hey, are you okay?" He leans in so that their noses are almost touching, making her blush even more.

"I'm fine Naruto-Kun" She reassures him backing away so far that she runs into the counter.

"Okay let's go Ino-Chan!" He grabs Ino's hand making her blush even harder.

'_Why am I blushing so much? It's just Naruto'_

The mall wasn't packed for it to be a Saturday, which surprised Ino.

"Ino!" Tenten exclaimed tackling the blonde girl.

"Tenten don't suffocate her" Hinata scolded helping Ino up.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan"

"Wait until I get my hug, then suffocate her" Hinata finished capturing Ino in a death lock.

"Gosh, you guys act like I've been out of town" Ino said.

"With the way you've been avoiding us that's what is seems like" Neji spoke up.

"I'm sorry it's just with this whole Sakura thing I just needed some space" Ino explained.

"It's okay, we understand" Hinata put her arm around Ino.

"But if you ignore us again I'm going to kick your ass!" Tenten exclaimed before running off toward a café.

Everyone sent Neji questioning looks. He shrugged and walked off toward the café.

The café was quite small, but big enough to fit all of its customers. It had a nice, calm atmosphere; just what Ino needed.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten sat in one booth and Naruto and Neji sat in another. The air was filled with content chatter and the sound of munching and sipping. Ten minutes into the meal Tenten said she had to go to the bathroom, and dragged Hinata and Ino along for her fear of public restrooms.

Ino was brushing her hair when two girls entered. One of the girls was tall with blue hair, which consisted of a blue flower. The shorter one had black hair and unusually green eyes.

"It was twenty damn dollars!" The shorter one exclaimed, one would assume she was frustrated by the way she threw her hands up. The other girl nodded signaling she was listening to her friend's rant.

The blue haired girl stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Ino.

"Ino, is that you? Ino Yamanaka?" The blue haired girl asks walking toward Ino.

"Konan?" Ino questions, receiving a nod, "Oh my gosh!" They hug each other squealing with glee.

"Oh it's you" The green eyed girl mutters, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"It's nice to see you too Kakuzu" Ino mutters. The trio burst out into a fit of giggles at their greetings.

"It's been too long" Konan finally catches her breath.

A cough catches the trio's attention. Hinata and Tenten stand there awkwardly.

"Oh Kakuzu and Konan these are my friends Tenten and Hinata, Hinata and Tenten meet some of my old friends Konan and Kakuzu" Ino introduces everyone. Konan smiles and waves, while Kakuzu mutters a "whatever". Hinata and Tenten stare at Kakuzu and Konan as if they grew two heads, let's just say they don't really dress age appropriate.

Ino clears her throat.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" She questions the odd pair.

"The whole gang is back for good Ino-Chan, were going back to the school and everything! We can hang out again, just like old times! We have so much to catch up on; oh we missed you so much!" Konan exclaimed hugging Ino again who went limp in her arms.

Ino, however, had tuned her out after the first sentence:

_The whole gang is back for good Ino-Chan, were going back to the school and everything!_

That feeling was back again, the same symptoms too; dry throat and lack of breath. Ino now had a definite name for this feeling; fear. Not only fear for herself, but for those around her.

Ino forced a smile, something she hadn't done in a while, and responded to the hug.

"That's great Konan-Chan! I , uhm, have to get going, my mom wants me home." Ino made up a quick excuse.

"You should hand out with us tonight" Kakuzu suggested.

"Oh I don't know"

"Here's my number in case you change your mind" Konan scribbled her number down on a piece of paper with blue lipstick.

"It was nice seeing you two" And with that Ino decided it was time to head home. She told the rest of the gang her lame excuse and scurried out of the café.

So many things were running through her mind 'Is he with them still?' and 'Why are they back?'

She was so frantic and frustrated that what she saw next made her stomach drop.

There Sasuke stood talking to them, to **him.**

"Dammit!" Ino scurried away, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to pour out.

"Ino?" She heard Sasuke's footsteps behind her. Ino was having a breakdown, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally.

'_How can he just stand there when he fucked up my life? I hate him so much!'_

'_But if he wanted you back you wouldn't hesitate'_

'_I…'_

"Ino wait!" Sasuke called after her, but that didn't stop her though.

Ino didn't stop until she closed the door behind her in her home.

She let out a shaky sigh as she slid down her front door.

"Ino! Your never home, whyr yhu neeever hummee?"

Ino closed her eyes; she did not feel like dealing with her drunken mother. She already had to deal with his homecoming.

She slowly got off the floor and walked toward the stairs. Her mother stood there with her shirt buttoned up wrong, reeking of achahol, and holding a can of beer; blocking Ino's path.

"Answur mhe!" She slurred.

"I-i-I don't know" Ino stuttered, her mother under the influence of alchahol was a completely different person and Ino feared for her safety. She slipped past her mother and began walked up the stairs. She didn't get very far because a tug at shirt sent her tumbling down the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you Ino!" Her mother screeched, throwing the beer bottle at Ino. It broke on the last step and broke sending shards of glass flying everywhere, most of them plunging into Ino's pale skin.

Ino whimpered when the wet class made contact with her skin. Her legs and arms were covered in glass; she was a bloody mess to put it simply.

"Go clean yourself up then clean up this mess!" The lady she called her mother commanded.

Ino whimpered, getting up slowly as not to move the glass around.

"NOW!" Her mother yelled, making Ino scurry to her room as fast as she could.

Ino closed the door to her room and headed straight to her mirror.

Her reflection wasn't the new Ino, it was the old Ino and she had a message.

"Look at you! You're a wreck! Why are you sitting her crying like a baby? You should be out partying and enjoying life. Come on let me out to play!"

Ino nodded to her reflection.

Ino Yamanaka hadn't changed. She had everyone fooled. That's what she convinced herself as she removed the glass from her body.

She had been a wreck. That's what she convinced herself as the warm water of the shower hit her pale skin.

She was being such a baby. That's what she convinced herself as she put on her make up; red lipstick, black eye shadow, thick black mascara, and black eye liner.

She should be partying. That's what she repeated to herself as she put her old green contacts in.

She should be enjoying life. That's what she told herself as she put on her clothes; a tank top that showed her bare stomach, a black mini skirt, and knee high black boots.

Old Ino is coming out to play. That's what she concluded as she called Konan.

"Sorry Sasuke" She whispered as she climbed out of her window, into the dark.

"Oi Ino over here!" Konan yelled coming across the yard of a house toward Ino. The house was quite large; it was covered in toilet paper and crowded with people in the front. The music was so loud Ino swore she heard it from down the street.

"Konan! Where's Kakuzu?" Ino questioned after the girls exchanged a quick hug.

"Making out with Hidan." Konan made a sour face, making Ino giggle.

"Those two are still together?" Ino gasped.

"Yes, they may bicker, but they are totally in love" Konan explained leading her through the crowd to the front door.

The inside was even more packed than the front; there was barely any room to move. It smelled heavy of alchahol and sex; old Ino's favorite smell.

"We told everyone we saw you at the mall, everyone wants to see you, especially Tobi!" Konan had to raise her voice over the noise. Ino smiled at the mention of the masked boy; he reminded her so much of Naruto.

Then it hit her; she would be seeing **him** up close and personal for the first time in a year.

Ino stopped in her tracks, suddenly feeling dizzy.

It was like good angel and bad angel with Ino. Old Ino was up for the emotional damage, she would eat it like a piece of cake, but new Ino not so much. Old Ino didn't care, but new Ino feared for her fragile state of mind. Eventually new Ino one, and hesitance made its grand appearance.

"Are you okay?" Konan asked. Ino nodded, hesitantly.

"Konan-Chan, over here, un!" Came a masculine voice. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a raspy voice, ino swallowed. There sat Deidara at a card table chugging a can of beer.

Ino wanted to run! She was the soncd person she did not want to see. Her and Deidara had a past before her and **him**. To put it simply; they did some experimenting, he didn't want a relationship, and they were "friends with benefits" for a while, until **he** came along.

"Guys I found Ino!" Konan exclaimed, Ino's stomach dropped, to say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Hey blondie! Oh, you're not blond anymore, well hey hunny!" came a raspy female voice. A pale girl with blue hair like Konan, only her's is darker, gave Ino a shark like grin.

It was like switching gears, because then old Ino came out to finish her game.

"Kisame, eh the blond hair was dull" She flipped her hair, making Kisame chuckle.

"Same old Ino" Kisame stated grinning.

"What can I say?" Came Ino's sultry voice.

"Not this bitch again" Hidan muttered.

"Nice to see you too asshole!" Ino fumed. Everyone chuckled at the words exchanged between the pair. Ino felt **his** eyes on her, but she ignored it.

"Ino" Pein smirked, letting Konan sit on his lap.

"Pein" She greeted.

"Ino" Kakuzu nodded before continueing her make out session with Hidan.

"Ino-Chan! Tobi missed you so much! He has been a good boy too!" Tobi exclaimed tackling Ino.

"uh, I missed you too Tobi!" She always had a soft spot for the masked boy, because his personality is so similar to naruto's, but there was a big difference. Tobi maybe be naïve and innocent, but what he did wasn't. none of them we're innocent.

They are a gang called the Akatsuki. Partying, drugs, sex, and crime was all they knew. What amazed Ino though is the fact that they still went to school, but she never questioned it. They ruined her life, but they were her second family and she'll be damned if she left them.

"Tobi, get off of her" Came a monotone voice, she may be old Ino, but that voice still sent shivers down her spine.

"But Tobi found something squishy on Ino-Chan" Tobi said poking Ino.

"That's my boob Tobi" Ino stated dryly. Everyone burst into fits of laughter, except for a certain red head.

"It's not funny! Tobi get your heavy ass off of me!" Ino squirmed. Tobi was sent flying off of Ino by a kick from the red head.

"Hahaha, I better go check on him" Kisame chuckled walking after Tobi's flying form.

"Little fucker deserved it" Deidara muttered. He leaned back in his chair and motioned for Ino to come to him. "Come here my little Ino-Chan" He beckoned.

Ino wasn't a dog, but old Ino was a sucker for her Dei-Kun, so she went.

"She's not a dog" Sasori snapped, grabbing Ino's arm.

"I didn't say she was!" Deidara yelled after Sasori who was pulling Ino away.

Ino stared at the back of Sasori's form. He had grown taller, towering over her. He was even more handsome now; something Ino didn't think was possible. His eyes drew her in even more, which is probably why she zoned out.

She took the pill he handed her, drank the contents in the cup he gave her, and let him lead her upstairs to a bedroom, without any protest.

He pushed her lightly on the bed and took off his shirt. Ino looked up eagerly; she missed his touch.

She missed it all; his stupid smirk, gentle touch, and the way he said her name, as if she meant the world to him.

He had done so much wrong to her, but she needs him. He is like adrug, and she's hooked.

Tears of frustration, anger, and guilt built up.

'_What about Sasuke?'_ , but old Ino wasn't hearing that.

"Ino" he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I love you" She sealed her statement with a kiss, throwing every rational thought out of the window.


	4. One lie, One plan

_**Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed! The feedback really helps me out thank you X a million, Muah! **_

_**P.S. Don't worry SasuIno shall prevail! :) **_

_**P.S.S. Twilight is actually pretty good**_

Ino awoke to a killer headache.

"Dammit" She muttered getting up slowly as not to awake the red head next to her. Getting out of the bed she already found him staring intently at her.

"Do you always watch me like that? Creep" She grabbed his shirt and slid it on her slender frame. It was a Green Day shirt, her favorite.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Ino demanded, he was starting to annoy her; it was as if he was looking inside of her, trying to get into her thoughts. The next thing she knew he had her trapped between his lean figure and the wall.

"What's your deal?" He demanded.

Ino shot him a confused look.

"We had sex last night" He elaborated.

"It's no different from the other times" Ino spat, smirking at the red head's growl.

The door opened revealing Kisame giving her usual shark like grin.

"Sasori, there's a meeting at the house today, why don't you take Ino home" She closed the door quietly behind her.

Ino pushed Sasori away, grabbed her clothes, and headed for his car without a word.

The silence in the car was tense, Ino couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" She put her hand on top of Sasori's.

"Hn" He grunted.

"I love you too Sasori-Kun!" She exclaimed turning on the radio; _bad idea._

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

Ino looked at Sasori, but he was too focused on driving to notice. She stared at him intently.

_**Every roommate kept awake**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I still don't miss you yet**_

'_What have you done?'_ came new Ino.

'_That's none of your concern'_ old Ino retorted.

Ino's head started pounding; she winced.

'_Nooooo!'_ old Ino exclaimed.

'_Yes'_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

The car pulled to a stop at a red light.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

Ino grabbed her pounding head.

"Ino?" Came Sasori's concerned voice.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

'_Concern? Monsters don't show concern to their victims!'_

'_He's not a monster!'_

'_Is that what he's making you think?'_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

Ino looked at Sasori with fearful eyes and screamed 'till her throat went dry. She looked into the concerned eyes of the very man who had hurt her so long ago.

"What's your problem Ino?" He demanded.

'_You'_ Came from the very last person she had expected; old Ino.

_**Only when I stop to think about you,**_

_**I know**_

_**Only when you stop to think about me,**_

_**do you know?**_

He reached for her hand, but she slapped it away, receiving a low growl that made her stomach drop.

The next thing she did shocked them both; she slapped him, **hard**. Ino had a quick debate on whether it was the loud clapping sound her hand made as it connected with his cheek or the deathly silence that would have followed if it wasn't for the radio. Hands shaking, she quickly opened her car door and slammed it closed.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

She took off running, not knowing where, and not caring. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, until she felt as if her lungs would fall out; _running to get away from it all._

_**I hate**_

_**You hate**_

_**I hate**_

_**You love me**_

"WHAT THE HELL INO! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Sasori yelled from his car.

'_You'_

With that she disappeared down the alleyway.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

Sasuke paced back and forth outside of his bathroom. Though he wouldn't admit it he was nervous and anxious at the same time. He may be a prodigy, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Ino.

She had shown up at his house in an overlarge t shirt sobbing. It looked like she had run all the way here with the way she collapsed a sweaty mess. She had tried to explain, but all Sasuke could make out was a muffled "I'm so sorry!"

'_Sorry for what?'_

That was the only thing Sasuke could ponder on as Ino cleaned up in his bathroom.

"You seem so skinny! I, honestly, once thought we we're the same size." Ino came out of the bathroom donning a pair of Sasuke's sweatpants and a black t shirt. They hung off of her body, but they would have to do.

Ino looked up at Sasuke to see him staring at her as if waiting for her to explain her arrival earlier. She sighed knowing there was no way around it. She would have to tell him eventually whether out of pity, shame, or guilt; she didn't know. She grabbed his hand and led him to his bed.

"I-" she started, but then it set in.

**One night**

This one night, one mistake could ruin her relationship with Sasuke, the guy she had been fawning over for all of those years. She had finally gotten her life on track, but one stupid mistake could shatter it! She had worked so hard to change, and then **he** came along, and **she** allowed it! She was beyond pissed with herself, but now she had to figure out what to say to Sasuke.

"You what? Spit it out Yamanaka." He demanded.

"I'm sorry for coming to your house like this, I , uhm, got a little buzzed last night at this party, took some pills, woke up in someone's lawn, and this creep tried to touch me, so I came here" Ino tried to make it seem as realistic as possible. She didn't really want to lie, but definitely didn't want to ruin anything she had with Sasuke.

The look on Sasuke's face made her think he didn't believe her one bit. Uchiha's were smart people; there wasn't much you can get by them. Ino knew that much, that's why it felt like her heart was going to thump out of her chest.

"Hn, don't be so dramatic next time, aren't you a black belt?" Sasuke questioned. Ino let out a low sigh of relief. She was in the safe, **for now.**

"Yellow actually" Ino stated drly.

Sasuke smirked.

"You seem pretty able to defend yourself" Sasuke muttered, referring to the Sakura incident.

"I think she was holding back" Ino lowered her head, bangs covering her sour frown.

"Let's watch a movie" Sasuke suggested. Ino was still sensitive about her and Sakura's bitter ending.

"Twilight!" Ino exclaimed instantly cheering up.

Sasuke made a sour face to which Ino's smile widened.

"Please, for me Sasuke-Kun?" Ino pouted. Ino crossed her arms and made a blowfish face.

"No" He was **not** going to watch stupid Twilight.

"As I recall" Ino started tapping her chin as if in deep thought." I still have the number to a certain Uchiha's fan club."

Ino wished she had a camera to capture Sasuke's face in that exact moment.

"You wouldn't" Sasuke had finally gotten rid of his fan club, though on occasion a girl would confess their undying love for him.

"Oh I would" Ino reassured positioning herself comfortably on Sasuke's lap.

"Fine" He grumbled through gritted teeth.

"You'll love it Sasuke, I promise! Best boyfriend ever!" Ino rambled going downstairs to make popcorn.

Sasuke let a small smile play on his lips.

She was such a nerd sometimes.

Haruno Sakura hummed a happy tune as she walked giddily toward her destination. She had just received some wonderful news from Karin, and now it was time to put her plan in motion. She had to be careful because these were smart people she we're dealing with, well except Karin, and she couldn't afford any **slip ups.**

She stopped and took the time to admire the lovely day. The sun was shining, the grass was giving off a marvelous green glow, and the birds were chirping away a melodic tune. Okay, so maybe the birds weren't chirping, but a girl can pretend can't she?

Right about now her and Ino would be laid out on Ino's bed singing stupid songs and flipping through Vogue magazines. Sakura frowned at this, though she was set on revenge, she really did miss her best friend. That day in the cafeteria she wanted so bad to forgive Ino and laugh it off like they always did when they argued. This time they didn't argue though, they actually fought, **fist to fist.**

Sakura remembered her mother's rant, "Why on Earth we're you two fighting, Ino's your best friend!"

She wanted so bad to scream back; _Sasuke_. Ino knew how she felt about him and she goes and does-

"THIS!" Sakura fumed out loud. The weird looks from the guy across the street mowing his lawn made her cheeks burn.

"S-s-sorry!" She called out. She smoothed her skirt out and decided a slow jog wouldn't be so bad in a mini skirt.

"Team Jacob!" Ino did a mini fist pump.

There she and Sasuke sat on his bed with a large bowl of popcorn watching Twilight on Netflix. He had been making sour faces during the whole movie. When Ino would "Awh" he would groan.

Ino could feel Sasuke scoff behind her.

"She's obviously with Edward, team Jacob is so stupid" He grumbled.

"He's in love with her!" Ino exclaimed, throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

"Obviously she doesn't love him back" He deadpanned.

"Yes she does!" she pointed toward the screen for emphasis.

"Who cares?" he retorted.

"Naruto does, we're team Jacob!" Ino replied with a cheesy grin.

"You watch movies with him?" Ino wondered for a second if he was talking to her or himself.

"Why? Is my Sasuke jealous? Are you green with envy?" Ino giggled until her infamous snort made its grand appearance. Ino held her burning cheeks and decided to focus on the movie.

There was a comfortable silence until Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up!"

Ino tackled him and they began play wrestling. The way Sasuke smiled and laughed made her heart sink. He was such a wonderful person, that's when it hit her; she didn't deserve any of this.

She didn't deserve to witness his rare but breathtaking smile, his soft touch that sometimes drove her over the edge, or his attempts to understand her and be there for her; to love her.

**She didn't deserve Sasuke Uchiha.**

She smiled with glee knowing she had reached her destination.

Reaching out a slender manicured hand she knocked lightly on the door. Tapping her foot impatiently she quickly went over how to go about her plan.

Her thoughts were cut short when the door swung open revealing Shikamaru in his Superman Boxers and a black t shirt.

"S-s-sakura what are you doing here?" That was the fastest Sakura had ever heard him talk, he usually drawled out his words deathly slow.

Sakura giggled at his flustered state and lowered her shades onto the tip of her nose.

"Lovely day isn't it Lazy Ass?" She lightly pushed past him and walked into his home.

"Who said you could come in?" He quirked his brow at her.

"I didn't see a car in the driveway, I assume your parents aren't home, right Shika-Kun?" She crossed her skinny legs, and by Shikamaru's sigh of defeat she knew she was right.

"What do you want Sakura?" He drawled out plopping on the couch across from her.

"You should know what I came here for; I mean you are a genius, Shika-Kun" She used her best sultry voice and walked slowly toward the lazy boy, making sure to switch her hips.

"Let me guess, Ino?" She sat close to him, in what you might call; _personal space._

"And you" She added.

"What about me?" He questioned.

"You and Ino" She said slowly, the word "Ino" felt like venom on her tongue.

"What about me and Ino?" He asked annoyed at the pinkett's lack of words.

"Shika-Kun" She leaned in closer, so that their noses almost touched.

"Don't call me that" He whispered.

"Why?" She feigned innocence, putting her hand on his bare knee.

"Only-"he started but the pinkett beat him to the punch.

"Ino can call you that?" she finished quickly.

He shot her a confused look.

"Where are you going with this?" She leaned in even closer.

"I know" Her breath tickled his nose. The shocked expression she received reassured he knew what she was talking about.

"You love her don't you?" Though she posed it as a question, it was more of a statement.

"You should leave" He jumped up quickly, but she just pulled him back down and straddled him.

"Party's not over yet Shika" She whispered in his ear making his breath hitch.

"Not my kind of party" He managed through a hoarse voice.

"Why? Is it the way you look at her, or the way she calls you Shika-Kun, or is it the fact that your madly in love with her?" As soon as those words left her rosy red lips the tables were turned.

"It kills you deep down inside to see her with Sasuke-Kun doesn't it? You want to hold her and kiss her don't you? You want to be there for her as more than just a friend, but **you can't**." She knew she was being harsh, but if it benefited her, so be it.

"What's it to you?" He exclaimed pushing her off, she fell to the floor with a soft thud.

A delicate smirk played on her vibrant red lips.

With that it had been confirmed:

_**Shikamaru Nara was in love with Ino Yamanaka.**_

Ino awoke from her nap in a sneezing fit.

"That's strange" Ino rubbed the tip of her nose.

"What?" Sasuke cracked an eye open.

"I was just sleeping then I had a total sneeze attack!" She explained.

"So?" Sasuke didn't quite get where she was going.

"They say when that happens someone is talking about you" Ino twiddled her fingers.

'_I wonder who's talking about me'_

"Thats not true" with that said the raven haired boy returned to his peaceful state.

Ino looked out the window to see a black bird flying away from it.

'_I hope your right'_

**A/N:**

**This one is kinda rushed because I'm sooo tired XD**

**I was listening to that song by Three Days Grace and I decided:**

**HEY! I should put this in the story! I thought it was it was kinda creative *Shrugs***

**-I'm going to start focusing a little more on the side pairings so expect some Oc's and changes because one of the side pairings (Hint: either NaruHina or nejiTen) isn't working out for me**

**-Still trying to go about what twists I should add for Sasuke**

**-More Akatsuki, which means more of a certain red head**

**-What's Sakura got up her sleeve?**


	5. Loose Lips

_**(A/N):**_

_**Hello there! I think this chapter turned out right, i've been meaning to finish it, sorry if I had anyone waiting! Reviews appreciated thank you!**_

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked raising a brow.

He had been walking with Ino to school today since Shikamaru called about being sick or something, but Ino hadn't believed him one bit. They we're passing his house now and Ino decided she wanted to know what was really up with her best friend.

"I'm going to check on Shika" Ino explained using the key she had to Shikamaru's home.

Sasuke stood there watching Ino as if pondering on the idea before responding with a quick "hurry up".

Upon entering the house she took the route she knew too well to Shikamaru's room. As she opened the door the smell of pizza and smelly socks hit her nose. Putting a hand on her nose to block out the wretched smell she gently turned the knob to his room. There the boy sat in Spiderman boxers surrounded by pizza boxes, reading comics.

"Shika?" Ino questioned, said boy looked up at her in disinterest, not even questioning why she was here.

"I thought you were sick.. or something, you look fine" Ino came closer to get a better look, put her hand on his forehead and cheeks, then settled them on her hips.

"I'm fine" He replied curtly not even bothering to look up at his childhood friend.

"Then why aren't you going to school?" Ino pressed.

"It's none of your concern, Ino" He replied indifferently .

Ino couldn't help the slight frown pulling at her lips.

"Shikamaru, whats wrong?" Ino pleaded, sitting next to said boy.

"Aren't you going to be late to school?" He changed the subject still not looking at Ino.

The way he was acting kind of hurt Ino, but she decided to brush it off as him being in a bad mood.

"Huh? Thats none of your concern" She mimicked him slightly.

"Now, whats wrong?" she pressed again, slapping the comic out of his hand and putting her hand on his shoulders shaking him slightly.

"Shika?" She noticed Shikamaru wasn't staring at her, but past her.

Following his eyes she noticed Sasuke leaning against the door, arms crossed, eyes narrowed at Shikamaru who in return smirked at the Uchiha.

Looking down Ino noticed why Sasuke had his eyes narrowed, Shikamaru didn't have a shirt on! She squeeked in surprise and let go of the Nara boy tumbling backward. At the last minute Shikamaru put his hand out to the small of Ino's back to steady her, all the while still having a glaring match with the Uchiha boy.

"T-thanks Shika" Ino put her head down in effort to cover her blush.

"Hn, thanks for checking on me, troublesome woman" It was a simple statement ,but the way he said it implied way more than it let on for Sasuke, and Shikamaru's smirk didn't help.

Ino sat there in a mixture of confusion. Shikamaru was acting strange. One minute he's cold and distant, the next he's acting mysterious and weird, and why were him and Sasuke having a glaring match? Was she missing something?

The next thing she knew she was pulled up against Sasuke's chest, and before she could blink she was being pulled out of the room.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called after her stopping in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Ino asked still being tugged by the upset Uchiha.

"Come after school"

It was more of a demand then a question, and it was simple, but it was enough to piss the Uchiha off even more.

"She's busy!" Sasuke snarled wrapping a protective arm around his girlfriend and before the genuis could even bat an eye slamming the front door.

Shikamaru sighed as he slid down his doorway and brought his knees to his chest.

"Troublesome woman" He muttered closing his eyes and pondering his next move. He considered this to be a game of chess, but it in all actuallity it was much more complex.

"Sasuke!" Ino shrieked as the Uchiha's grip tightened.

Sasuke stoppeed mid stride and loosened his grip on Ino. He didn't apologize, instead he simply sent her an apologetic look, and for Ino that would suffice.

"Sasuke, if I didn't know any better i'd say you we're jealous" Ino said with a sly grin.

"Hn, I could care less what you and that bastard do" He replied stuffing his hands into his jeans with a smirk.

"Sure, 's busy!" Ino mimicked making Sasuke's mouth twitch slightly in amused aggitation.

"Whatever" He grumbled.

"Don't worry i'm not going anywhere anytime soon Sasuke-Kun, promise" Ino emphasized her statement with a small peck on the lips.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she caught a glimpse of red hair. Running wasn't her for her forte, especially in heels! Searching all over the damn school for him wasn't on her To Do list either.

She had pep in her step, more so than usual, and she had her reasons. Swaying her hips and holding her head high she neared the red head who was leaning against his locker with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful, but peace dodesn't last long Sakura reasoned as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. His eyes snapped open and he looked her over in a disinterested manner, but Sakura couldn't help but blush as his eyes scanned over her.

"Sasori" She chirped pushing herself against his locker in what one might call his personal space.

"Haruno" He greeted cooly.

"I just came to welcome you back properly ,Sasori-Kun" She drawled out the last part in a low, seductive manner.

"Hn, what do you really want, Sakura?" He questioned never taking his eyes off of the pink haired girl.

"You we're always able to read people so well" She whispered clutching the fornt of his shirt and laying her head on his chest blushing at her own boldness.

"Especially Ino" She whispered rocking her body against his, she could feel him stiffen, his arm slowly slid down her back and stopped on her lower back. He pushed her against him as far as she could go and leaned so his lips were just barely touching her ears.

"What about Ino?" His voice was barely above a whisper, with a bitter edge to it, and just a hint of dangerousness. Sakura knew she was treading into dangerous territory, but the thrill was exciting and no doubt turning her on.

She could, also, feel peoples eyes on them, especially the people who didn't even bother to pick their jaw up off the floor and openly gawk at them. No doubt this was going to be a weeks worth of gossip, but she didn't care. She was actually comfertable around the red haired boy, and though you couldn't tell a wee bit shy. You could probably go as far as to say she had a slight crush on him, but her heart belonged to Sasuke, _**right?**_

"I-i-i was just wondering if you got a nice welcome home from Ino"

"Hn" Was the last thing she heard before she felt his lips connect with the sensitive flesh of her neck.

As a blush creeped up her face as she struggled to bite back her moans. He nipped and sucked, licked here and there. She stood still as a board at first, then ran a shaky finger through his hair, it was surprisengly soft, and soon she found herself tangling her hands and yanking every so often.

If people we're gawking before she was pretty sure they we're having fainting of shock now. She wasn't embrassed, she was more determined to get her answer.

A moan escaped her glossly lips when he nipped the same spot twice, she didn't have to look to know he was smirking, but that was the last thing on her mind as he answered question.

"In fact I did get a nice welcome home from Ino" At his close proximity she could feel his breathe against her skin sneding chills up her spine.

"W-w-what kind of welcome?" She mentally cused herself at her stuttering.

She let out a soft whimper when he dug his nails into her hip as he pushed away from her.

She frowned slightly at the loss of his touch, but remained prominant in waiting for her answer.

"The kind that doesn't invovle clothes" He replied slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking away just as the bell rang, leaving a shocked Sakura.

She was sure her mouth was probably hanging further than the witnesses of their little "conversation", but she didn't care. It didn't take her long to process the information and put two and two together, she is a pretty smart girl. However, the initial shock was undeniable.

Ino had cheated on Sasuke with Sasori!

It was more than juicy, but as of now she couldn't think of a better name. She had more than enough information.

"Damn Ino-Pig, you're going down" She muttered as she fixed her shirt, blushing at the bite marks she saw and the redness of her neck flesh.

_Sasori_

Oddly she found herself blushing at the thought of his name, making a mental note ot keep a look out for the red haired boy with the breathe taking brown eyes, she strutted toward her the stairs to her first block class.

As she finished the last step the vibration of her phone caught her attention, she slipped it out and check it with little to no interest, however her attetion perked as she read it.

_1 new message from Idiot Karin_

_Title: Plan Update_

_This might interest you, try not to faint when you see this! (;_

She almost fainted on the spot as she read the title of the article Kairn had sent her.

_**Juvenille deliquent Itachi Uchiha to be released!**_

Ino grumbled softly as she slid out of her desk, cautiously as not to be trampled by the flood of students pouring out of the class.

Finally, the day was over and it sure as hell was a long one, especially for Ino.

She had to be sure to avoid a certain red haired boy, or any Akatsuki for that matter, she had suceeded. She wasn't sure she could keep it up though, because avoiding them meant avoiding Sasuke. He was sure to get overly suspicious soon, she had barely avoided his barrage of questions today when she told him she wouldn't bejoining him for lunch earlier.

She was tired, anxious, and her nerves we're bad, so as of now she just wanted to get the hell out of the school!

Rounding the corner to Sasuke's locker as he was going to walk her home, she couldn't help but notice the looks of pity she recieved.

_'Huh?'_ Confused Ino glared the people she conluded idiotic.

In the midst of the confusion she bumped into a hard chest, but before she could fall strong hands came out to grip her shoulders. Looking up she found herself staring into the sad cerulean orbs, that belonged to none other than Naruto.

"What's wrong Nauto?" She asked ignoring the blush at their close proximity.

"It's... Sasuke" Came his hesitant reply, but before he could elaborate Ino Yamanaka had scurried down the hall.

Ino's heart dropped when she approached Sasuke, she had never dealt with him upset, but now would have to be an exception.

His back was facing her and he seemd to be staring into his locker, but she could see his fists curled into balls and the anger emmiting from him.

"S-sasuke?" She asked timidly, placing a shaking hand on his shoulder.

She flinched involuntarily when he whirled. His face was contorteted into hatred, and his eyes we're burning holes into here. He look as if at any moment he would strike out at her.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked frantically reaching out for his face, but he slapped her hand away. He slammed the locker shut making her flinch, again. She would be suprised if the locker wasn't broken, but that was the least of her concerns as Sasuke stormed down the hall.

"Sasuke wait!" She called after him, pushing through the crowd that had surrounded them. When she caught up to him she clutched the back of his shirt and held on tightly.

"Tell me what's wrong, is it something I did?" Her heart skipped a beat at that, because if was something she did it was most likely her dirty little secret.

"Just leave me alone Ino" His voice was sharp and sitant, but distinctly cold. He roughly pushed her away, then disappeared without another word.

Ino let out a choked sob as Naruto engulfed her in a hug.

"W-w-what did I do Naruto?" She whimpered.

"It's not you Ino trust me, it's something else" He assured stroking her soft blond hair.

"W-w-what is it then?" She lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

He sighed and held out his phone to her.

What Ino saw made her heart drop ten fold. So many emotions we're running through her she felt overtly bipolar. She felt slightly faint, and mouth was like sandpaper.

_**Juvenille deliquent Itachi Uchiha to be released!**_

_**(A/N):**_

_**I'm not exactly sure why Itachi went to is a juvenille deliquent, so review and give me some ideas? Please and thank you**_

_**Hope you guys like it :)**_


	6. All fall down

"They were practically sucking each others faces off!" Tenten exclaimed making kissing gestures with Hinata's face, earning them quite a few odd looks. The Hyuga girl promptly slapped tenten away with a small glare while the brunette shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Tenten-Chan you're over exaggerating, besides he was just sucking... on her neck" Hinata paused before finishing her sentence with a flushed face.

"Wait, let me get this straight, HE was sucking on HER neck?" Ino asked incredulously, she felt a pang of jealously, but it was quickly replaced by anger and disbelief when the Hyuga nodded in confirmation.

_'Forehead girl what are you up to?'_

Ino stormed off leaving a confused Tenten and Hinata in tow. Taking a sharp right she slammed her locker open upon reaching it. She could feel people's eyes on her, but as of now she could care less. She's pissed, and she had her reasons.

__

As she flung her books into her bag a hand plopped onto her shoulder. Long, neatly trimmed nails with thick coats of red nail polish, smooth peachy skin-_  
><em>

"What's wrong Ino...Pig?"

Ino didn't give her time to blink as she roughly grabbed her hand and slammed the Pinkette into the locker with such an intensity it sounded through the hallways, along with Sakura's impetuous shriek of surpise and pain.

"What's your problem Haruno!" Ino snarled into said girl's face.

Sakura smirked despite the pain and leaned in close so that her mouth was just tickling Ino's ear.

"My problem? I'm not the one who cheated, remember that Pig" Sakura's words bore more venom with each word she spoke, and with that said she pushed Ino away and strutted of with Karin and Co. hot on her heels. 

Ino hit the ground with an audible thump. Ignoring the pain her bum, she rose up only to come face to face with the surrounding crowd of students who wanted to see round two of Ino Vs. Sakura. They quickly disbursed upon noticing the blondes heated glare.

Hinata and Tenten emerged from the crowd with concerned looks, however Tenten's looked more like an "I want to kick Sakura's peachy ass" look. They threw their arms around their blonde friend asking repeatedly if she was okay.

Ino nodded frivolously as the ball rang saying she needed to use the restroom before class.

They exchanged skeptical looks before opening their mouth to protest. However, Ino cut them off abruptly reiterating she was fine and plastering on a smile so fake that Ino almost grimaced trying to keep it together.

After another set of skeptical looks, they finally accepted her excuse and scurried to class. 

Ino headed in the opposite direction, and took another sharp right toward the restroom. She didn't make it though, because her legs collapsed right in front of it, and the tears that so desperately threatened to pour out during the confrontation cascaded down her pale cheeks in fat rolls.

Ino didn't care that she was late to class, she planned on skipping anyway. After that confrontation with Sakura it seemed that all of the problems she so desperately tried to deal with we're brought to light. It's one of those times you get so upset, frustrated, or sad that you start thinking about all of your problems at once. It pissed her off to no extent that people could do that to her.

It made her feel insubstantial and inferior, which eventually led her to feel useless and she didn't want to think about what came after that.

She just wished she had someone to talk to, someone to listen. Tenten and Hinata had their own problems, and oddly enough for them to be her best friends she just didn't feel comfortable talking to them. Sakura-

_'Why in the hell am I even considering her? Get it together Yamanaka!'_

Sasuke was ignoring her. Ino usually wasn't one to beg, but she found herself up at midnight still trying to contact the brooding Uchiha, only to be ignored. After her fifteenth call, and tenth text she let it go, having to stick to Hinata's words of "he'll come around". 

Shikamaru was acting very.. er.. strange. Ino had come over to his house after school yesterday. She had given his make up assignments and out of boredom watched him do them. The strange part of it all was he kept staring at her, analyzing her. It unnerved Ino to no end, so she squirmed about till no end. Eventually he drawled out for her to stop squirming. She snapped at him saying staring was rude.

_"Why are you staring at me? What do you want?" Ino remembered yelling at the spiky haired boy._

_"For you to stop being so damn troublesome" He muttered before returning to his work._

_One thing Ino would never forget though, is how cute he looked with flushed cheeks._

Ino giggled despite her tears. That's the thing about Shikamaru with her, even if she was just thinking about the Nara boy, he always had a way of cheering her up, even in moments like these. 

"Do you always laugh when you cry?"

Ino's head whipped to the left with a shriek as hand landed on her shoulder. Putting her hand on her chest to calm her thumping heart she shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to scare you" He smirked squeezing her shoulder.

She flinched to which he frowned.

Shrugging his hand off she opted for looking away from his face, less she do something she regret.

"You've been crying"

"That isn't like you to just state the obvious" Her voice was hoarse and strained, but it could easily be heard in the empty hallway.

"I heard about you and Sakura"

Ino laughed bitterly, as soon as it died down a sad smile etched it's way onto her pale features.

"I could say the same for you" She retorted pulling her knees to her chest and leaning against the wall.

"Are you jealous?"

Somehow questioning her jealously only ceased to fire it up. Angry tears brimmed her eyes as the question from the bold redhead.

"Dammit! I shouldn't be... I shouldn't be...because I- he doesn't deserve that"

This confused sasori to an extent, because; _who is he and what doesn't he deserve?_

"Sasuke, he doesn't deserve someone.. who might have feeling for someone else" She explained as if reading his mine.

"He doesn't deserve that, no matter how cold or how much of bastard people think he is. He doesn't deserve that" Ino murmured letting her tears fall freely.

Sasori watched her intently with he slight weight of guilt bearing down on him, reaching out a pale hand he wiped away her tears before standing up and reaching out a hand.

She stared at the hand, still in slight shock at his act of kindness, before hastily grabbing it and standing up.

"Ino"

Her head shot up at her name as she fixed her disheveled appearance.

"We should talk" 

Talk they did, it was long and grueling, but in the end the results were worth it. 

Sasori wasn't one for emotions, unless you considered guilt an emotion. He listened, only asking the occasional question. That's what he is, a listener and that's exactly what he did; listen as Ino poured her heart out to him and then some. It eventually rounded on their relationship as a whole, and things got pretty... tense.

The explanation of the stiffness of his posture as he listened and the heavy tenseness that hung over the air would be that in that moment is when the guilt consumed him.

Once again, Sasori didn't do emotions, but if you considered guilt one, he did.

It might have been the way Ino's body wracked with sobs as she talked about the emotional damage she endured by his hand, or it could have been that fact that he did it intentionally, or maybe it was the way he did it but loved Ino unconditionally. All three of them sounded horrible, but the third just wouldn't make any since from another point of view, and saying it would only cease to horrify and confuse the irate girl.

With that in mind he opted for listening to his emotional, overwhelmed precious blonde. 

Ino on the other hand let it all out, and she meant everything. From the issues with Sakura to her problems with Sasuke, heck even her relationship with the red head himself!

It felt good to get everything off her chest, but deep down inside she knew her problems still existed and talking about them wasn't going to fix them, but it did help sort everything out.

_"I could never forget Sakura, she will always be my best friend, always no matter what she says or does"-" I feel like Sasuke wants to open up, and maybe he's trying, I just have to be patient"-"I don't want to just block you out of my life forever, but I know we can't be friends right off the bat, especially after everything we've been through"-"Shika's being a total creep!"-I feel like i'm missing something, you know?"-" I don't feel complete"_

Ino let out an exhausted sigh as she flopped on her back watching the city flooding with daily activity. She loved the view from the roof, it made her comfortable with pouring out her guts, which is exactly what she just finished doing to the ever silent redhead.

There was a small silence, it wasn't uncomfortable yet it wasn't comfortable. It was just there. _  
><em>

What surprised her most about this silence was that she wasn't the one to break it.

"Itachi-"

"when?"

"A month"

"Sasuke!-"

"You should talk to him-"

"He won't talk to me"

"Giving up on him already? I thought you wanted him to open up to you"

"Hey, watch it! I do it's just... difficult"

"Hn, you'll figure it out eventually"

"I hope you're right"

With that said Ino found herself on her feet, feeling so much better. She stretched and slung her bag over her shoulder. Without another word she headed towards the door, only to have him grab her wrists.

_'That touch, that look... so intense'_

Ino fought back the surfacing emotions she was in the process of burying for the redhead as she stared his intense, apologetic guilt consumed face.

_'Sasori'_

"Sorry"

A word so simple, sent Ino into oblivion. She felt her emotions taking over again and with a vice grip, she fought back.

Turning back around and releasing her wrists from his hold she headed for the door. Stopping just within the doorway she decided to leave him with some parting words.

"Don't be. Please, don't be. You made me stronger, you helped make who I am. I love who I am, just like I loved you. You'll always be known as my tormenter somehow though, but don't be sorry"

It was so fast Sasori almost didn't catch the way she rapidly whirled around with a sad smile before disappearing completely, the slamming of the door being the only remainder of her departure. 

_'Itachi Uchiha to be released!'_

_'A month!'_

_'Homecoming'_

_'Anniversary of parent's tragic death'_

_'Will the brother's strained relationship be mended?'_

_'...Sasuke forgive his older brother?'-_

"BULLSHIT!"_  
><em>

Sasuke snarled as he ripped the newspaper up, and when that didn't suffice he took to knocking the coffee table over then breaking a few lamps.

To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He felt furious, betrayed, and pissed the fuck off! Add in the fact that he couldn't do anything about, and well you get the picture.

"SHIT!"

He exclaimed grabbing the nearest lamp and bashing it against the wall, still not satisfied after hearing the sickening bash.

He had so much pent up frustration and anger with just the right amount of energy, hell he could do this all night, but that wouldn't get him anywhere just a fucked up house.

in attempt to calm his frazzled nerves he plopped down on the sofa and took to staring into space. However, something caught his eye, and it fueled him up all over again.

Snatching up the newspaper bit he glared at the Itachi's mugshot with such an intensity he even thought that the paper might catch on fire.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! You think you can screw my life up and get away with it? Itachi!-"

"You know he can't hear you right?"

In the blink of an eye Sasuke had threw a lamp at the unsuspecting victim, which he missed in blind rage and it smashed against the wall being the figure, since that didn't work he took to slamming them against the wall and blocking them with his body.

"Your front door was open" A feminine voice whimpered against his weight.

A look of bewilderment and surprise crossed the Uchiha boy's face simultaneously as he stared into a pair of breathe taking blue eyes.

"Ino?"

**(A/N):**

**Hellooo :)**

**Heh, how was it?**

**I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, I love love loveeeee 3 them. The feedback is very much appreciated. I love any and every idea I get, they really help so feel free to give me some! & also thanks for adding my story to your alerts/favorites!**

**I feel like I'm lacking detail or something, but I'll try to fix that**

**Sorry for the wait**


	7. Author's Note

**(A:N)**

Hi! 

Yeah, this is just an authors note, no update or anything, sorry just thought i'd let you guys know a few things:

1. Thank you to everyone who added me to their favorite authors list, added my story to their story/alert subscription thing, & Favorited my story 

2. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, thank you I love them all! I love the ideas & such, thanks again. 

3. I am currently in the process of editing the story, to improve it pretty much. The summary is going to change, and there is a 50 % chance the title might too. I'm probably going to change it to **Simply Complex**. All in all the chapter names, the title, summary, ect. are going to change, & I hope you guys will like the changes ^_^ 

4. New Chapter will be up when I finish editing, maybe two 

Thank you reviewers/readers/ect.


	8. Old Memories, Fresh Wounds

"Sasuke!" Ino whimpered when the raven haired boy released his grip on her neck sending her tumbling to the floor, he turned away with no intent on catching her.

"Ungh" Ino groaned at the impact, but recovered just as quickly, but obviously not quickly enough to stop the enraged Uchiha boy from throwing another lamp at the wall next to her.

Though it didn't come in contact with her she flinched at the sickening crack it made as it smashed against the wall.

"Leave" Sasuke obviously tried, and failed miserably, to mask his anger with his usual cold demeanor. His mask was broken though and the anger kept seeking onto his face, visible to the shaken Yamanaka girl.

_'Such anger'_ Ino shivered at the aura the boy projected, but nonetheless she saw more.

She saw the boy who's shoulders shook with each breathe he took, face contorted into a menacing glare, hand clutching a vase aimed at the poor blonde girl. However, she also saw another boy, someone who was so hurt that they became blinded by rage,someone who is...lonely.

_'Sasuke, are you...lonely?'_

"Leave"

**_Smash! _**

The vase connected to the wall on Ino's left, opposite of that of the lamp. Pushing off of the wall Ino neared the unstable boy slowly. Reaching out her arms in a surrender gesture for extra measure.

He eyed her wearily as she side stepped the broken glass littering the dull wooden floor.

"Leave"

This time didn't sound as strong, it cracked and sounded almost pleaded, almost.

"No" With that said she tackled him to the floor knocking whatever object he had in his hands away.

As soon as they hit the ground she took to pinning his hands seeing as he wasn't putting up much of a fight.

So there they sat Ino straddling him as he stared at her. It was quite unnerving for the blond at first, but then she found herself doing something bold to the irate boy, she laid her forehead against his and stared back into his eyes.

Various emotions swam around in his onyx eyes and many times Ino found herself getting lost, a drowning of sorts.

"Why don't you leave like the rest?" The petite girl assumed that the "like the rest" part wasn't meant for her ears, but she'd still heard it.

_'What do you mean like the rest, Sasuke?'_

"Because I care about you" Ino offered a small smile despite her flushed cheeks.

"Well, you shouldn't" He snarled whipping his head to the side so that her forehead rested on the left side of his face.

She flinched slightly at his icy tone. Swallowing back her tears she willed herself to rise off of him only to have his hand shoot out and grab her wrist, successfully pulling her back down.

"I thought...you cared" His voice portrayed anger, but his voice betrayed him, it was filled with hurt and disbelief.

"I do, Sasuke. I'm just going to start cleaning up the glass." She explained smiling gingerly as she placed a light kiss on his forehead before straightening up, not sparing any time she began to clean up the glass scattered about.

It seemed like forever that Sasuke laid there, cheeks flushed, mouth hanging open slightly, eyes widened in his own little stupor. Shell shocked to say the least, because lets face it he hadn't expected the Yamanaka girl to be so, er loyal- no genuine. Genuine because she cared enough to stay, even after his little fit, which though he wouldn't admit it he was starting to feel a bit embarrassed and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Was it a bit of _guilt_ at having almost harmed the Yamanaka?

Sasuke had felt guilt before and he truly despised it. It ate away at him, something he couldn't control that comes and goes, and anything Sasuke couldn't control at whim he didn't like, which explains his own emotions.

He squirmed slightly as the guilt consumed him, setting a heavy weight on his stomach. Deciding to get rid of his little burden he grabbed a hold of the couch and lifted himself up so that he was on his feet.

Ino sat perched on her knees as she swept up the glass cautiously into the dust pant then emptied into the trash bag. Having felt his eyes on her she turned slightly and gave him another gentle smile before continuing her work.

Then Sasuke found himself wincing slightly as nostalgia hit him like a ton of bricks.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Second best, that's what nine year old Sasuke is, and is ever going to be. It was a fucked up reality, but he was living it._

_He didn't have to admit it, because he couldn't hide the hurt looks or the small clutter of tears he donned when he was berated, because Itachi had surpassed him in something, or in his case everything._

_His father was to wound up on Itachi to even glance at the mere hurt etched onto Sasuke's features, while his mother took to calming and cheering him up in secret often._

_So there nine year old Sasuke stood breathing heavily, while trying to keep up his angry demeanor when all he wanted to do was have a breakdown. Another part of Sasuke was slightly scared, because he had just broken his mother's favorite vase, smashed it right against the wall in a fit of anger. A small gash marred his hand from his earlier efforts to pick up the jagged pieces._

_"Sasuke?" Came the gentle, ginger voice of Mikoto Uchiha as she padded into the living room to see Sasuke laid out near broken glass. Her motherly instinct kicked in immediately and soon she was kneeling next to her youngest son checking him for any injuries. Upon discovering the gash she let out an exasperated sigh and stared at the boy with concerned eyes._

_"I am sorry mother! I did not mean to I-" _

_"Then why did you do it, Sasuke?" His mother cut in sharply, yet her voice remained soft as she accessed the gash._

_"I-I... I was angry. I am sorry mother" He muttered lowering his head so that his bangs covered his face. She didn't need to see face to hear the hurt and guilt in his voice though._

_"It's fine Sasuke-"_  
><em>"B-but mother that was your favorite vase!" The raven haired boy protested.<em>

_"It was beginning to look dull anyways" She giggled lightly at the boys shocked face, eyes wide and mouthed hanging slightly._

_Before he could say anything else she ruffled his hair, much to his dismay, and padded away, returning shortly with a small first aid kit._

_"Now Sasuke, lets get that nasty gash cleaned up, ne?" She soothed with a small rub on the back._

_"Okay, but do it quickly mother" Sasuke pouted as his mother applied the peroxide. He hated how he flinched, because he always expected it to be alcohol for some reason._

_"Why the hurry, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked digging around in the kit for bandages._

_"I-... don't want Nii-San & Outo-San to see me like this- what I did because I can't control my anger" The boy whispered looking bck at the door frivolously as if expecting Itachi and Fugaku to burst in any minute. Mikoto frowned at that._

_"Well, if it makes you feel better, Itachi used to get these all the time. He used to always run in the hallway, even when I told him not to, and break my lamps and vases. Then he would try and put it back together. He even used to try to tape t back together and put it back in place, until I noticed the gashes on his hands, then he would have to sow me what he'd done" Mikoto smiled fondly at the memories playing in her head._

_"Really?" Sasuke asked in disbelief._

_"Mhmm, but guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Itachi used to cry and throw a fit"_

_Mikoto knew it was wrong to lie, but the cute little smile that etched its way onto the pale boys features was worth it._

_"Wow! Itachi-Nii-San used to cry?" Sasuke grinned a the fact that he hadn't cried, at least not today._

_"Mhmm" Mikoto nodded lifting herself up and disappearing into the kitchen, and reappearing shortly with the broom, a dustpan, and a trash bag. __That's when Sasuke realized his wound was all wrapped up._

_The raven haired woman placed a gentle kiss on her son's forehead before getting to work on the broken pieces littering the floor._

_That's when Sasuke felt it, that nagging feeling, guilt. It was small, but it was still there, a heavy weight settled upon his stomach making him squirm slightly._

_He sat in that same spot that day, watching his mother clean up the glass, then watching her receive a nasty tongue lashing from his father when it was him that had really done it._

_Guilt, Sasuke decided that day, was among one of his least favorite emotions and he didn't want to be guilty, ever again._

Sasuke was so caught up in his memories that he hadn't noticed that Ino now stood in front of his face, she was saying something, but he hadn't caught it.

"What?" That wasn't meant to come out as harsh as it sounded, and he frowned when she flinched slightly.

"I-I...I asked if you were okay, you've been standing there holding your head, a-...are you in pain?" She asked timidly.

He hadn't even realized he had been clutching his head, until now.

Ino reached out her hand, stopping just short of his head as f asking for permission.

Sasuke nodded slightly, curious to see what the Yamanaka girl would do. She reached the rest of the way and placed her hand atop his, despite him being angry previously oddly enough his hand was cold, the exact opposite of the warmth Ino's provided. Ignoring the flush creeping onto her face and the Uchiha's curious looks, she pulling his hands away gently and replaced them with hers, running her hands through his head in attempt to soothe him.

Surprising them both Sasuke allowed his eyes to close for a few seconds, before they snapped open and he grabbed her hands before she could even blink. She let out a small shriek, but allowed him to drag her off.

She immediately recognized the area as the kitchen, before he shoved her next to a chair at the small burgundy top table.

"Sit" He commanded, which she quickly obeyed. He followed suit sliding into a chair and folding his arms on the table.

"Ino"

There was small pause, before he continued.

"Itachi-" Ino couldn't help but noticed the way he gripped his arm harder, or the way his jaw clenched just by saying elder Uchiha boy's name.

"Will be released soon and..."

Ino couldn't tell he was very uncomfortable by the way he squirmed, so to calm his nerves she placed her hand on his arm. His eyes widened for a split second, and he hesitated before placing his own hand on top of hers, squeezing it slightly.

"Sasuke..."

"It was my birthday..."

**_(Flashback)_**

_A thirteen year old Sasuke walked alongside a fourteen year old Kisame. Pale hands connected as they walked through the barren park, which was unusual for a Saturday, but Sasuke brushed it off to his benefit._

_Sasuke quite liked Kisame, she wasn't annoying like those stupid girls at his school. Kisame was older, just a freshman in high school. _

_She was tall for her age, Sasuke reached her shoulder while she barely reached Itachi's. She was just as pale as Sasuke, but she donned a blue piece of skin on her neck, but Sasuke thought it was cool. She knew when Sasuke wanted silence, but she also knew when to crack a good joke. Her laugh was raspy, different from the usually feminine cackle crap or giggle shit from the girls at his school that annoyed him to no end. Her choppy dark blue hair and sharp pearly white teeth akin to that of a vampire are what made her different, a different that Sasuke quite liked. He often found himself just flat out staring, so yeah Sasuke quite liked Kisame._

_What Sasuke didn't like was Itachi's behavior toward Kisame. Whenever the pair (Itachi and Kisame) went somewhere Itachi never let Sasuke tag along unless Kisame was present when he asked, even then Itachi would glare at him the whole time and make snide comments. Whenever Sasuke tried to hold hands with Kisame, much like now, Itachi would push Sasuke aside and take to walking in between the two. Sasuke didn't like the look Itachi would give hi when Kisame would kiss his forehead goodnight either. Sasuke might even go as far as to say Itachi is possessive of Kisame, almost like she was his, but Itachi didn't have a girlfriend, right?_

_"You like holding my hand, don't you kid?" She chuckled at his flushed face, then took to grinning._

_"Kisame, why are we here?" He asked looking away in failed attempt to hide his flushed face._

_"Well, it's a nice day for a stroll in the park, besides you like it empty don't you?" The girl kept her grin in tact as she used her free hand to pull something out of her grey shoulder bag._

_"Here, happy birthday Sasuke!" She exclaimed shoving something in the boys awaiting hand._

_"Arigatou Kisame-Chan" He cracked a small smile as he slowly opened his hand._

_Tearing the wrapping paper from the medium sized box he pulled the top open. He raised a brow at the grinnng girl._

_"I remember you told me you wanted to wear chains on your pants just like your Nii-San" She teased with a chesire grin._

_"I was nine!" Sasuke scowled._

_"Sure kid, but see these spray cans? Now you can be just like Itachi! Go spray stuff like.. oh I don't know abandoned buildings, crap like that. Be rebellious and spray shit. I don't really do graffiti, but Itachi does so I figured you might like it too" She shrugged._

_"Hn" Saske stared intently at the many spray cans shoved into the box. After Kisame's teasing he had quickly attached the many silver chains to his black skinny jeans._

_"Okay kid, that's enough inspirational speech i'm confusing my own self, let's get you back home. I'll race you-" Before Kisame could even finish her sentence Sasuke had taken off toward the Uchiha Manor._

_"Cheater!" Kisame yelled after hi basking in his blissful laughter._

_"Oi! Kisa-Chan you kept me waiting" Sasuke smirked panting form._

_Kisame ruffled the younger boys hair._

_"Kisame!" Sasuke groaned trying to fix his hair._

_"Heh, well I better get going-"_

_"Your not staying?" Sasuke cut her off frowning._

_"Nah, i'm later for a meeting, kid. Tell Itachi to call me." With that she kissed his forehead then took off all the while grinning at the young boys flushed face._

_"Happy birthday again sasuke!" She called over her shoulder._

_"Thanks, bye Kisame!" He called back watching her disappear around the corner. Frowning he let a sigh escape his lips as he pulled the sliding door open, he preferred going in through the left side of the house seing as the front door was too much with all the gates and paths._

_Oddly enough it was awful silent and dark._

_"I'm home!" He called out in hopes of receiving some sort of reply, any reply, just something to know he wasn't in the huge house alone. The sun was starting to set, which meant it would be night soon and he didn't like being in the house alone, especially when it was dark._

_Kicking off his shoes in the kitchen he felt around for a light __switch, he closed his eyes briefly as the blinding light filled the spacious kitchen. _

_Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the few over boiling pots. Besides that the counter was filled to the brim with all sorts of snacks, they looked eaten out of though, which meant people had to have been here._

_"Mother! Father! Itachi!" He called out padding into the living room, which just like the kitchen earlier was pitch black._

_Flipping on the light Sasuke was awestruck, but a little annoyed also._

_There were white clothed tables everywhere filled with food and presents, balloons were scattered about with streamers hanging everywhere._

_In the midst of it stood a navy blue clothed table with one of the hugest cakes Sasuke had ever seen. Thirteen candles were scattered about the four layered cake and "Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchha!" was written on the top layer. However, Sasuke had to raise his brow at the fact that someone had already cut their self a slice, but he didn't care though he didn't like sweets anyway, but it was still odd._

_Above the table hung a huge white banner with the same wording of the cake except it was in red._

_It was obviously a surprise party, but why in the hell haven't the people jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" yet?_

_"You all can come out now!" Sasuke yelled with a hint of annoyance._

_That's when he noticed it a pools of red were splattered among the tables. Brow creased Sasuke moved advanced toward the nearest table and slipped behind it._

_Bile rose to Sasuke's throat and if he hadn't caught himself last minute he was sure to scream._

_The pale, lifeless, bloody bodies of his cousins, uncle, and aunt lay lifeless on the dull wooden floor._

_"Ungh" Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth and hunched over. He took a few deep breathes before continuing his dreaded trek toward the center table. A part of him wanted nothing more than to run away and scream for help, but the other, more dominant half wanted to find his mother, father, and Itachi._

_Sasuke concluded what each pool of blood meant, and sometimes he couldn't help but peek only to see another lifeless corpse, and have the foul bile rise higher in his throat._

_Upon reaching the middle cake he confirmed that someone had taken slice of cake, which could only mean-_

_click, click..._

_What sounded like silverware clashing rang in his ears, it was so faint that it was almost none existent, but it was there and that's what he followed._

_"Nii-San" _

_There Itachi sat at the head of the table in the dimly lit dining room eating a slice of cake, his dull onyx eyes not betraying any emotion._

_"Ahh, Happy Birthday, Sasuke. Would you like a slice of cake?" _

_Sasuke couldn't see much with the flickering candles, so he flipped on the light switch. What he saw next made him choke on his own spit._

_There sat Fugaku and Mikoto, lifeless, still, dead._

_They sat opposite each other with their heads leaning back, blooding dripping form the back of their heads._

_"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed tears blurring his vision slightly, he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs that racked his body._

_"It's chocolate" Itachi stated referring to the cake, holding it up for his younger brother to see, that's when sasuke noticed that tachi was covered head to toe in blood, the blood of his own family._

_"You-...ugh..How could you?-"_

_"I forget you hate sweets" Itachi continued as if he hadn't even murdered their entire family._

_"...Why? Why? You-.. You bastard, why?" Sasuke shouted moving as far away from the corpses as he could._

_"...Do you hate me?" _

_Now that Sasuke thought about it he didn't hate Itachi. He was just confused and hurt, and shell shocked._

_"What would Kisame think?"_

_**Wrong** thing to say. Faster than Sasuke could even breathe Itachi had smash the plate against the wall and slammed the younger Uchiha into the nearest bookshelf._

_Sasuke let out a painful yelp when his back collided roughly with the hard surface. A book hit head clean n the head successfully blurring his vision._

_"Do you hate me?"_

_"NO!" Sasuke exclaimed._

_"Hn...You should"_

_Searing pain shot through Sasuke's body but before he could call out or register it darkness enveloped him._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Ino had expected something of this sort, but to actually hear it was heart wrenching in a way. For someone to go through something so... gruesome, and on their birthday! Now she understood why the Uchiha didn't particularly like or celebrate his birthday.

Part of Ino was glad to have heard it though, it made her feel closer to the raven haired boy. He was beginning to open up, and for her _that_ was progress.

Even as she held the shaken up raven haired teen she could feel a slight tug at er heart.

She knew all too well what it felt like to be hurt by someone close to you, and with that she could understand Sasuke, they had a common ground, and for her... That was enough. 

**(A/N): **

**Happy Fourth of July!**

**I really wanted to update today, so I was up rewriting and I stopped in the middle of that to work on this.**

**I've finished rewriting the first chapter, so let me know what you think, please.**

**Is that KisaIta & small KisaSasu? Maybe XD**

**Itachi appears in the next chapter, finally. Along with some minor NaruIno & ShikaIno.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, & adding my story to your favs., adding me to your favorite authors list, subscription, ect. Thank you, thank you :) I appreciate it!**

**P.S. Agree'd a little ItaIno would never hurt anything ;)**


End file.
